degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Becky Baker
Rebecca "Becky" Baker is a new junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi in Season 12. Becky is bright, bubbly and enthusiastic. Raised as a conservative Christian, Becky always puts her family first. Her family moved to Canada so her brother, Luke, could play hockey. She loves musical theatre, and singing in the church choir. She knows not everyone will agree with her traditional values, but that doesn’t mean she’s afraid to stand up for her beliefs. She`s the younger sister of Luke Baker. She has a best friend named Kelly back in Florida and is friends with Jenna Middleton. She has a rivalry with Eli Goldsworthy. She's portrayed by Sarah Fisher. Character History Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), she approaches Eli and Clare talking after the assembly, and informs them that her brother was on the Ice Hound Hockey Team and that they've transferred from Florida. Eli then makes a reference that Florida is the "Sunshine State" which matches her attitude. She takes it as a compliment, and asks if Clare could escort her to her first class, and Clare accepts. Becky is at the Torres party, and just as Adam is about to burn a pile of uniforms on a barbeque grill, she scolds him and takes the clothes to donate to charity. In Come As You Are (2), she is heard on the intercom telling students to donate thier uniforms to charity, in room 1202. In Gives You Hell (1), Becky meets with Eli at the dot to discuss her approved play proposal by Simpson. Becky is thrilled to have Eli as a partner, and wants to help the most she can. Becky later announces the play as a Romeo and Juliet musical. In Gives You Hell (2), Becky and Eli dissagree when casting the play, and she feels Tristan is a bit confused. Becky enters the gymnassium to find Tristan reciting Juliets lines, and is shocked at the idea of Romeo and Jules. Becky says she can't be part of something that depicts an alternative lifestyle choice as normal, and quits, thinking the concept isnt right. In Got Your Money (1) Becky watches Dave and Tristan Rehearse without anyone seeing her, and hatches an idea. She later aproaches Dave at the Dot, and tells him she didnt know he was gay, and that he seemed pretty covincing. She tells him her dads a pastor, and hands him a pamplet, for confused teens. In Closer To Free (1), Becky notices Jenna and joins her as she sings outside school, Becky introuduces herself and immediately invites her to come and sing at the Baker house for "some people who are coming over". To becky's delight Jenna accepts, though the plans get a little ruined when Jenna finds out that she has been invited to sing for a teen christian group, which is clearly not her thing. The Bakers are everywhere though, because soon the Baker siblings and Jenna find themselves happily teamed up for a history project, which causes Jenna and Becky to make amends.She leaves the room during studying after getting a phone call from her friend Kelly, while Jenna and Luke make out. In Closer To Free (2), Becky is thrilled at Jennas decision to become christian, and is glad to have made a new friend. Becky at first supects Jenna is doing it for her, and is present at her baptisim. She later overhears Jenna and Alli talking, and exits the stall finding out Jenna lied about everything. Becky is extremely dissapointed, and tells Jenna she did it for the wrong reasons, and thats not what being a Christian is about. She accepts Jennas apology later at church and gives her a hug, but tells her to stay away from Luke. In Never Ever (1), she is first seen running her booth for feeding families in need. Jenna applauds her charity work when Connor walks up asking about Romeo and Jules tickets and Adam comes to set up a table. He tells her he booked the foyer for the week and she snaps at him that just because she's the new girl doesn't mean they can push her around. Jenna tells her that he is right and she apologizes. At lunch, she meets Luke in the front of the school. When he doesn't ask her what's wrong, she pushes her lunch on him and they talk. She complains about the play and he tells her to leave it. When she refuses, he tells her to just speak up because she is loud. Back in the foyer, she steals the crowd from the Romeo and Jules booth by singing about starving families while Jenna plays guitar. When Adam asks if she can tone it down a bit, she tells him no because Eli doesn't deserve any of the money. He asks if she's just doing this as revenge and when she admits it, he calls it low that she's using charity to get back at him. This leaves her to re-think her actions. Trivia *It was revealed by the "Bite Your Tongue" Promo that she will be a part of the Drama Club. *She has a rivalry with Eli. *She will bond with Adam. *According to herself, Becky is "a go-getter," and "always early." *She has produced many plays and ran the drama club at her old school. *Her family is from Florida. *Her and Luke's father is a minister who speaks to "confused teens." *Becky is 11 months younger than her brother Luke, making them "Irish twins". Quotes *(to Eli and Clare) (First Line): "Hi! I'm Becky Baker! My brother's an Ice Hound and we're new from Florida!" *"I'm always early." (To Eli) *"This isn't right." (Eli): "Welcome to Degrassi." *(to Eli): "I prayed for you." *"Awesome." (Whispered) *"Plays are ''my ''thing." *"I can't be part of something that depicts an alternative lifestyle choice as normal!" (referring to the homosexual theme in Romeo & Jules) *"You're only doing this to spite me." *To Jenna: "Hi! I'm Becky Baker!" *Jenna: "You lied to me." Becky: "I didn't lie. Lying is a sin, I just left out a few details." *"He's the principal of the ''school! ''How could he support something that condones homosexuality?! *"Tristan is sweet, but he seems...confused." *(To Jenna): "You are not a good person." *(To Jenna): "Stay away from my brother." Category:Season 12 Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Juniors Category:Siblings Category:Americans Category:Homophobic